Bullet
'Appearance' Height: 4"6ft Build: Big and solid though not overly burly, but well toned Main color: 'Brown '''Markings: '''slightest black gradient '''Skin color: '''Slightly tanned '''Eye style and color: '''Cybernetic eyes of the predator model. Can zoom and switch to a wide array of visions such as heat or infra red. '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: ' Long dreads that are usualy tied back loosely to avoid them getting whipped around by any wind or sudden motion on his part. Has two short and thick cybernetic dreads framing his face that function as a storage for ammo and spare parts and even a small handgun '''Other noticeable features: Rather fluffy really, Fur slightly longer then avarage and slightly soft. Could probably have been a huggable teddy if he wasn't more of an agressive grizzly. Has a lot of scars covered by that body armor, though one very noticable one on his muzzle Cybernetic arm which is a standard replacement and simply functions as such. usualy has his leechblade attached to it though. Cybernetic legs which contain thrusters that allow short bursts of flight, increase jump distrance and generally gives him the speed he normally lacks. It doesn't make him any more agile though. Overall clothing style: Usually wears a silvery body armor and some standard gloves. Usualy found carrying a rifle case containing his favorite rifle. 'Personality' Likes *Coffee *Pushing peoples buttons *Money *Cybernetics *Luxuries *Rifles *Being out on the shooting range Dislikes *Certain basket cases (it's complicated though) *Responsibilities *Losing to anyone *Non-echidnas *Certain tigers Fav drink: Coffee Fav food: Steak Medium/Rare Personality: Bullet is in a word; an asshole. He's rather selfish and self centered, doesn't like responsibility and is generaly kind of lazy. His main motivator is money and he enjoys surounding himself in small luxuries as well as investing in 'self enhancement' meaning upgrades to existing cybernetics or upgrades for existing cybernetics. Another thing that gets him motivated to take charge or to take a pro-active approach is if it will rub someone the wrong way. In most cases this would be captain Kiara-Ne of the 14th. There's almost nothing he likes better then to get on her nerves or to steal a prize from under her nose just to watch her reaction. Some people might concider his tendancy a little masochistic concidering Kiara's reactions are usualy violent. He is a good soldier though and a skilled markman. He can set aside his personal feelings on the battle field and you can trust him to have your back if you're on the same side, even if he hates your guts he'll probably try his best to keep you alive, if it doesn't involve him risking his own skin that is. The only person he seems to have willingly risked his life for before is Kiara-Ne. While he generaly rubs everyone the wrong way and turns being an asshole into an art, he can actualy be a good person and has the respect of his platoon. He's a reluctant leader, but never the less a good one. He doesn't push his people for his own gain or glory and knows when to cut his losses. He can also be quite good natured, has a good sense of humor and if he genuinely likes someone he's loyal to them to a fault. Sadly this is a side he rarely shows. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Great Markman and stealth specialist *Can take a lot of hits due to his size *Tactical mind *Cybernetic enhancements tend to cover most of his natural physical weaknesses Weaknesses: *Despite gaining a speed boost from his cybernetic legs, he's not agile in the slightest *Tends to get cocky/overconfident *Kind of easily swayed by large sums of money 'History' *Born to Catan and Ilna-re *Lost his father at age 6 *Mother got remarried to Inra *Hated Inra *Archer is born, has a strong dislike for him *Meets Fal-sa *Receives special training from Kekoa *Inra goes MIA *Ilna-re falls ill, unable to bare the loss *Promises his mother to take care of Archer on her deathbed *Takes care of archer with Kekoa's help *Joins the same platoon as Fal-sa *Gets engaged to Fal-sa *Sel-mei joins the same platoon *Fal-sa and Sel-mei are caught in an explosion due to sel-meis error and over eagerness *Fal-sa dies *Gets promoted to luietenant 2nd grade and Commanding Officer of the 10th assault platoon *Paid by Pei-mei to watch over Sel-mei and take her into the tenth. *Captures Rosa-li and obtains her leechblade *Has Rosa-li join the 10th assault platoon *Archer graduates and joins the 10th assault platoon *Finds dirk and saves his life *Dirk join the 10th *Goes on small seperate missions with Archer to earn an extra buck on the side. *Has a first actual encounter with the 14th assault platoon during the albion invasion *Meets Kiara-ne *A rivalry between platoons start *Refuses to admit to himself he has soultouch with 'the basket case' *Large chunk of the legion dissapears *Has a special mission with Kiara *Ends up giving in to the soultouch *Wow infection plot! 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *- Category:Lady-Tragedy's Characters